


A Hero, Sir Grian

by EvanHarr98



Series: Songfic Series [4]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I may as well have been drunk while writing this, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, honestly...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98
Summary: I need a hero!I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light!
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Series: Songfic Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711198
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68





	A Hero, Sir Grian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amestrisay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amestrisay/gifts).



> After my very dark and angsty fic, I thought everyone deserved a break, so here's a fluffy little crackfic :D I hope you all enjoy!

Mumbo's brow furrowed as he listened to his lover speak. "I had a dream." The raven-haired man hummed in encouragement. 

"Okay, what about?"

"Us." 

"What happened?"

* * *

_Where have all the good men gone?_

_And where are all the Gods?_

Grian pulled the visor of his armour over his face and grit his teeth, he glanced to Jack Skellybone and pulled himself atop the bony back of the skeleton horse. "Let's go." He muttered to his undead equine friend. The horse reared back and kicked it's front legs before the two sped off towards the castle.

_Where's the streetwise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?_

Lava sputtered and bubbled on either side of the rickety old bridge, it shook and shivered as Jack Skellybone's hooves clicked across the wooden slabs. The blond knight glanced up to the tallest window of the tower, he could barely spot the glass, let alone peer into the room. His eyes flicked ahead of him once more as he rode towards the large gaping archway of the castle.

_Isn't there a white knight_

_Upon a fiery steed?_

Grian and his partner galloped through the entrance, clicking echoed around the walls of the castle, turned prison, as he charged through, ignoring the large dragon, who's eye twitched at the ricochetting sounds.

_Late at night, I toss and I turn_

_And I dream of what I need._

Steering through the winding corridors of the castle, Grian smelt the sulfur before he heard the rumbling roar, the dragon had awoken. He grinned in excitement at the challenge and his fingers flexed around the handle of his diamond sword, he encouraged Jack Skellybone to gallop faster.

_I need a hero._

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night!_

The dragon slithered after Grian and the skeleton horse, it's slitted eyes focused on the two. It roared a firey breath and blew the flickering flames at its targets. Grian steered the reins and they avoided the blast at just the last second, he felt one of the flames lick against his face. That was close. Too close. "Alright Jack, here we go!" He shouted to the horse, he received a demonic neigh in response. 

_He's gotta be strong._

_He's gotta be fast._

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight!_

Grian twisted around on the saddle, his eyes focusing on the creature chasing them, he reached for the bow that hung from his belt, besides the sword and loaded an arrow, firing it at the creature with a deadly aim. It pinged off one of the hardened scales and lodged into a crack in the wall. Grian growled in frustration and fired a second arrow. All the while, Jack was cantering, his hooves clicking against the stone bricks below them and the dragon hot on their heels.

_I need a hero!_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light!_

The second arrow flew through the air and followed the same path as the first. Gritting his teeth Grian prepared himself for the inevitable. He and Jack had rehearsed this manoeuvre time and time again, they had practised for hours at a time, however, they had never performed it when under such high stakes. Grian grinned with excitement, well, the pressure was all part of the game.

_He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon._

_And he's gotta be larger than life._

Grian pulled his feet under his body, Jack gave a swift glance back to his rider, already preparing for their signature move. The dragon's eyes were just as bright as it's breath as it hurled another stream of the flickering, scolding flames. Grian catapulted himself from his position on Jack Skellybone's back, soaring through the air, screaming, his sword drawn and hungry. 

_Somewhere after midnight, in my wildest fantasy._

_Somewhere just beyond my reach, there's someone reaching back for me._

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat._

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet._

_(I need a hero!)_

Grian's sword plunged into the dragon's flesh and the reptilian creature screamed in agony as the sharp blade bit and sliced through it. Grian had landed on its shoulder, his sword buried to the hilt, black dragon's blood spurted across his armour and slicked the scales under his feet, he lost his balance and began to slip down the dragon's back. Plummeting to the floor.

_I need a hero!_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light._

_And he's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon!_

_And he's gotta be larger than life!_

Grian's fingers scrabbled against the smooth scales. He clenched his eyes shut, embracing his fate. Until, his wriggling digits found purchase on a stray scale. He gripped it hard and gasped as all his weight shocked through his right arm. He held tight and bore down hard as he pulled himself back up. His blue eyes searched the writhing dragon's back. A shock a bright cyan shone under one of the chandelier lights. He grinned and heaved his body towards it, sweat clinging to his brow as he rode the frantic creature.

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight!_

His palm wrapped around the handle of the blade as he unsheathed it from the dragon's shoulder. He hurled himself up the creature's neck until he was barely holding onto the large thick horns. He glared maniacally into its eyes. Both knight and dragon shared a moment then. An understanding. Their roles had been written in lore, had been laid down in prophecy and foretold countless times. Grian felt the animal relax and for a moment, he hesitated. Did he have to do it? Jack Skellybone's scream interrupted his thoughts. The prince. Of course. He had no choice. Without a second thought, Grian clenched his eyes shut and plunged the weapon deep into the creature's eye. 

Fluid spilt out from the organ and soaked Grian, washing him clean from the blood but staining his soul with something more putrid and thick. He had barely any time to react as the wailing thing bucked him off. He was flung into the air, twisting and turning until he felt the hard bones of Jack's back collide with his body. He'd made the landing, he urged Jack onward, faster, as they clipped up the final steps. 

* * *

Mumbo burst into hysterics at Grian's words, he wiped a stray tear from his cheek as he giggled. The blond was stood on the bed, reenacting the scene, one of their shoes in his hand, as a makeshift sword. His shoulders fell at the sound of the laughter and he glanced down to his moustached lover. The man was a wreck, a ball of giggles. "I was the princess?" Mumbo sputtered out between peels of chuckles. Grian's eyes narrowed. He fell to his knees, a mischievous grin on his face. 

"You think it's funny, huh?"

"Yeah, I really do." Mumbo responded as he regained his breath.

"Well laugh then!" Grian yelled in his impersonation of the knight in his dreams. He wriggled his fingers at Mumbo's sides and watched with glee as the taller man writhed and squealed.

"Okay!" Mumbo howled. Grian raised an eyebrow, still tickling the other man. 

"Hmm? Is it funny?"

"No! No! Absolutely not funny! Noble knight!" At Mumbo's words, Grian relented and sat back, his grin still stretched on his face. Mumbo panted as he recovered, he sat up and smiled adoringly at the blond. He reached down and took a sock from the pile of clothes on the floor. "A token of my gratitude, sir knight." Mumbo fluttered his lashes. 

Grian took the sock and bowed dramatically. "May the knight have a kiss for his work?" He asked. Mumbo rolled his eyes at the adorable idiot before reaching forward and pressing his lips to Grian's cheek. The two dissolved into a fit of giggles before cuddling back together, in bed. 

That was the last time that Grian watched Shrek before bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> >.> I cannot believe I wrote this...
> 
> The song is from Shrek 2, and it's 'I Need A Hero by Bonnie Tyler.'
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this little pocket of joy, if you did, then please leave kudos and comment of your thoughts, I love to read through them :D


End file.
